4chan_ckfandomcom-20200214-history
Essential Kitchen Ingredients
Dairy * Margarine or Butter * Eggs * Yogurt (greek or normal) * Milk (whole or normal) * Cheese ** Parmesan ** Romano ** Feta ** Normal Dry Goods * Dried pastas * Rice * Dried legumes(lentils, black beans, etc.) * All-Purpsoe Flour * Baking Powder * Baking Soda * Sugar(Dark brown and white) Fruits/Vegetables * Spanish onions * Regular onions * Carrots * Celery * Potatoes * Garlic * Bell Peppers * Frozen peas * Tomatoes * Lemons/Limes * Oranges * Apples (normal and green) * Bananas Meats The cheapest meats are often the tougher meats that require longer and slower cooking. However, they can be as good if not better than the more expensive cuts. To save more money, learn some basic butchering skills and try to buy the larger primal cuts(wholesale clubs often carry these.) A general rule is the less processed the meat, the cheaper it is(barring local specials.) Any bones resulting from butchering are perfect for making stock. The following common cuts of meats will be listed from least to most expensive, based off common pricing. One of the cheapest of all of these is going to average out fo be pork shoulder at about $1.25/lb, which coincidentally is the easiest to prepare with a simple braising method. Another good buy is whole chickens. At an average price of $.69-.99/lb (are you shitting me?) they provide a good deal of meat for the price. Learn a simple roast recipe(this is world renowned Chef Thomas Keller's simple recipe) and you should never go hungry again. : Beef *Top Round/Chuck *Brisket *Ribs *Sirloin *Strip loin(NY Strip)/Rib-eye *Tenderloin(Filet) : Chicken *Whole chickens *Thighs/Drumsticks *Wings *Breasts : Pork *Shoulder/Picnic/Boston Butt *Spareribs *Loin *Tenderloin Oils and Vinegars * Canola/Corn/Peanut oil for sauteeing and frying * Extra virgin olive oil (for finishing and seasoning) ** There are two reasons why you should never ever fry with XVOO: *** When you fry something with a water content (For example, broccoli), you hydrogenate the oil and create a transfat. Transfats are bad. This happens with many common cooking oils. Canola is a cheap oil that can be bought in large amounts that does not do this. Peanut is more expensive but is another. *** The second and more important reason is that extra virgin olive oil has more impurities (more taste) and therefore has a lower smokepoint, making it prone to burning faster. Burning oil=smoke. Inhaling that smoke in large amounts is bad(as in damage to lungs.) There is no way to save a meal that has been cooked with burnt olive oil. * Apple cider vinegar * Balsalmic vinegar * Red and white wine vinegar * Rice wine vinegar, unseasoned Seasonings/Sauces * Salt * Black peppercorn * Soy sauce * Meme sauce(Tabasco, Sriracha, Frank's, etc.) * Worcestershire Sauce * Dijon mustard * Vanilla extract * Ketchup * Mayo * Salsa * Quinky sauce Staples *Bread *Oatmeal * Activated almonds *Pasta (elbow, spaghetti, etc) *Cornmeal Spices/Herbs Fresh herbs are for advanced cooks only. You should preferably start with entry level spices and dried herbs from the list below. Once you have finished Alton Brown seasons 1-9, you may attempt purchasing fresh garlic only (no garlic presses). If you cannot master the garlic, go back to season 1 and start over. * Cinnamon * Coriander * Crushed red pepper flakes * Cumin * Paprika * Basil * Oregano * Rosemary * Thyme * Garlic Powder Additional Cuisine Staples Asians are known for their inscrutible cuisine which includes concepts like'' umami'' and wok-hei. It is best to acquire your asian goods from an authentic hole in the wall oriental grocery, rather than piggly-wiggly's oriental foods section, which may not have authentic sesame oil (protip: authentic ingredients only have moonspeak on them). To give any dish an asian twist, add sesame oil and sriracha in random quantities while singing "Thesis of the Cruel Angel" by the well known enka singer, Minoru Yamasaki. Chinese *Ginger *Scallions *Cornstarch *Five spice powder(cinnamon, clove, fennel seed, ginger powder, sichuan peppercorns, star anise) *Hoisin sauce *Oyster Sauce *Fermented black beans *Noodles *Siracha *Rice *Vinegar, rice wine *Tofu *Sesame, seeds and oil *Peanuts, nuts and oil Spanish * Paprika * Saffron * Spherical green "olives" with virtual iberian ham * Cilantro * Habañero ''(a very spicy kind of pepper) * Nachos supreme ''Southeast Asian *Fish sauce *Lemongrass *Ginger *Scallions *Coconut milk *Chilis * Sriracha * Pho *Lime *Curries French *Heavy cream *Red and white wine *Shallots *Mirepoix (onion, carrot, celery) *Truffles, black *Rosemary *Thyme *Cloves *Savory *Herbs de Provence (a mix of Savory, fennel, basil, thyme, and lavender) Hungarian *Sour cream/Creme friache *Paprika *Ham *Bell Peppers *Onions *Pork and Pork fat (esp. pork belly) German *Beer (German or similar types) *Sweet white wines *Cabbage *Cider Vinegar *Caraway *Dill *Paprika, sweet *Mace *Pickled foods Russian *Sour cream *Beets *Potatoes *Rye *Dried fruits *Nuts *Pickled foods Greek *Lemon *Olive oil, extra virgin (just like you anon) *Rosemary *Seafood *Yogurt *Honey *Eggplant *Figs *Garlic *Dill *Lamb *Mint *Tomatoes *Orageno Italian *Noodles *Tomatoes *Olive oil, extra virgin *Oregano *Basil *Parsley *Mozzarella *Parmesan *Ricotta *Artichokes *Garlic *Sage (goes in all fields) *Marsala *Mascarpone *Vinegar, Balsamic and red wine *Wines (esp. reds)